


Tear You Apart

by Pandir



Series: 1000 crescents AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1000 Crescents AU, Adult Dipper Pines, Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark Dipper Pines, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, There's a bit of BillDip and BillFord in there too, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: your little heart goes pitter-patterI want your liver on a platterDipper hunts Fords to kill them, to get revenge - and to get something that is not exactly closure, but hey, as long as it scratches that itch. He soon discovers how to almost, almost scratch it right.(a short little super self-indulgent1000 crescents AUficlet)





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



> [Here's why Dipper has Bill eyes/mouths in his hands](https://even-more-crescents.tumblr.com/post/175611745901/1000crescents-decided-crescentsdipper-finally)~ They can be controlled by Bill anytime, sooo how much of that is Bill is up to you ;D

His great uncle’s pulse was thick under his fingers, under the slick, black tongue pressing against the carotid artery right beneath Dipper’s palm. Its rhythm was still astonishingly steady, considering that the man had been injured, tied up, and was currently lying on his back with nowhere to run. 

But Ford had stopped struggling and opted for waiting instead, tense and taut, as if he expected Dipper’s grip to tighten any second. Instead, Dipper released the pressure of his thumbs against the Adam’s apple just enough for Ford to draw a deceivingly measured breath.   
The beat of his pulse against the tongue quickened, betraying the frantic thoughts behind the collected facade.

“Try focusing on your intellect”, Dipper suggested, and he could swear he felt Ford’s heartbeat falter under his hands when he looked down at him, a wry grin on his lips.

 _Thud thud thud._ And there it was, the first hint of panic, drumming right against his tongue, and it was almost as if he could taste it.

Ford cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, to reason with him, to bargain, as they always did, like a fucking broken record -  _what do you want with me, I’ve never even met you, if it’s the bounty you want–  
_ But all he uttered was an agonized cry when thin, razor sharp teeth bored into his skin, right where his neck connected to his shoulder. Dipper’s fingers dug into the tense muscles and his teeth cut deeper into the flesh, tearing into it until they scraped the curve of the collar bone, causing Ford’s pained groans to end in a hoarse whimper.

Warm blood welled up against Dipper’s palm, and he swallowed, greedily. It tasted like nothing, but it left his hand and wrist tingling with a sudden surge of heat that settled right in his crotch. That was the kind of twistedness that came with having part of Bill inside of him, Dipper supposed. Yet the violent urge to tear deeper, through sinews and bones, to press his tongue right to the quivering insides, open and entirely vulnerable to his feverish, bruising kisses - that was all him.

His fingers brushed over the trembling flesh, teeth dragging over the skin as he caressed it, before Dipper raised the blood-smeared hand to his own mouth, darting his tongue over the lipless brim of the mouth-like hole in his palm. Funny that it was only when he tasted the blood in his actual mouth that he felt sick.

The black tongue wormed its way through the rows of teeth in his palm to help him clean up the mess, sloppily lapping against his way less flexible human tongue in a lazy half-kiss. Dipper kissed back, savoring the faint taste of blood and sweat, salt and copper, his eyes still fixed on the freshly torn flesh and the vibrant red wetness spilling from the wound in gentle spurts. It was strangely mesmerizing to watch.

Then Ford made a noise, a raw cough caught between strained vocal chords, drawing Dipper’s attention. He was one of the older ones, his hair already grey, his jaw set and his brows knitted, stern and defiant.   
Dipper preferred them that way. And he especially preferred them like this - open and torn beneath him, the steeled gaze wavering to reveal something else, something frantic, something visceral.

It made Dipper want to pull him apart, layer by layer, to lay it bare, quivering, raw and wretched, and tear into it, right into the core of it, instead of always just scraping nothing but the surface.

Dipper splayed his hand, now slick with saliva rather than blood, right across Ford’s sternum, and Ford froze beneath his touch. Only his chest was heaving in a shallow rhythm when Dipper’s hand lazily wandered to his navel, Ford’s stomach quivering ever so slightly under his fingers, tense with anticipation. Ford jolted when the teeth teasingly nibbled at his skin, but then Dipper ground his hips against Ford’s and any distressed noise was cut short by a sharp intake of breath.

This time, Dipper was pretty certain that the reason for Ford’s half-hard erection was fear rather than arousal - but then again, who knew if there was any limit to his great uncle’s depravity. Maybe that was exactly what did the trick.

Dipper could not care less.

His stomach lurched as he let his hand brush over the bulge in Ford’s pants. For some reason, he tasted blood on his tongue. Dipper swallowed the bitter, metallic taste together with the surge of nausea that flared up as a wave of scorching heat threatened to rise beneath his skin.

“So, you want me to take care of that?”, he asked in a tone that just failed to be convincingly innocuous.

It was comical, in a way, how quickly the blood drained from Ford’s face as the gaping mouth in Dipper’s palm, now pressed flush against his cock, opened wide to reveal its sharp rows of teeth.


End file.
